marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Stevenson
Ray Stevenson portrayed Frank Castle/The Punisher in Punisher: War Zone and Volstagg in Thor, Thor: The Dark World and Thor: Ragnarok. Stevenson also voiced The Punisher on The Super Hero Squad Show. Significant roles *Steve Dickson in Band of Gold (1995-1996) *Dl Tony Baynham in City Central (1998-1999) *Dagonet in King Arthur (2004) *Titus Pullo in Rome (2005-2007) *Murlaugh in Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009) *Danny Greene in The Irishman (2010) *Roger Wesley in The Other Guys (2010) *Redridge in The Book of Eli (2010) *Porthos in The Three Musketeers (2011) *Firefly in G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) *Marcus Eaton in Divergent (2014) *Marcus Eaton in The Divergent Series: Insurgent (2015) *Marcus Eaton in The Divergent Series: Allegiant (2016) Quotes ''Punisher: War Zone *"''Although I am still very much in the embrionic stages of developing and discovering Frank Castle's character; what i can say about my approach so far is that I dont wish for anyone to walk out of the theatre wanting to 'be' Frank Castle - Let me explain, I would be mortified if, for any reason, some kid at high school wanted to reach out and right the wrongs of bullying or rejection or isolation by deciding to "tool up" and take out the bad guys ! It is my full intention to have Frank in such a dark place and do such violence on those beyond redemption that you should feel glad that there is someone who lives in the dark so we may live in the light. (and you cant wait to see what hell he brings to those targeted by him) My training program is the most comprehensive i have ever undertaken and hopefully we will bring all his skills to bear - and then some! Sorry it is a bit sketchy at this stage but we are driving forward and will stay true to the essence of THE PUNISHER!" Thor *"It's fantastic. I've tried the suit on, and what they've done is kind of sex him up: he's sort of slimmer but rounder." *"He's got every bit of that Falstaffian verve and vigour, and a bit of a beergut to suggest that enormous appetite, but he's not the sort of Weeble-shaped figure he is in the comics. He's Falstaff with muscles. I've got this amazing foam-injected undersuit that flexes with me. I can't wait!" *"Volstagg is a bon vivant lover of life, epicurean good fellow. He's a god, which helps. He's full of life. He reminds me very much of Falstaff. There's a wonderful innocence to him and the steadfast loyalty of a big Saint Bernard dog. He'd come running through the snow with a keg of beer to save your life. You know, he's got a twinkle in his eye. He's always up for a party. He's an all-around good egg. Big egg, but a good egg." *"Asgard's under great threat, I mean the biggest threat it's ever had. The worlds have been turned upside down, the stakes are a lot higher, it's a lot grittier and darker. It's gonna be a lot of fun! I saw Christopher Eccleston on set two or three times. The man is just a construement sort of, malevolent, dark force. He's under so much ...make-up that took hours and hours to apply. It takes a lot, but he's bringing something very very dark and special to it." *"There's always potential for Volstagg to show up in [[The Avengers 2|''The Avengers sequel]]. There’s always room for a big guy in the end." *"''It was great to be back among the boys for ''Thor."'' *"Vikings in space! laughs This time, Volstagg is a bit more war-like and a bit more frenzied. There’s some deep, deep challenges to the universe and the nine realms. Basically, in ''Thor, Asgard’s under attack. All the happy, shiny days are soon to be behind us." *"''In the first ''Thor, Asgard had this tremendous peace among the 9 realms. They were riding at the heights. Everything is working and looking as it should be. In this one, the realms are being whipped up into various rebellions. There is a darker malignant force out there and we are in the process of engaging in long protracted skirmishes and battles. The luster and shine of the city has been taken off and it all leads to a huge assault, an attack at the heart of Asgard. It could be completely wiped out, the stakes are a lot higher." *"He’s great on a battlefield. He is one of the warriors three and doing what they do, their time is spent fighting on many different fronts. They’re not always fighting together. Volstagg is struggling, he has a brood, they are fighting for hearth and home as much as for the idea of Asgard itself. That’s where he has trouble. He’s all too aware of how potentially threatening this new enemy is on both the home front and the battlefield." *"''Now is the time for him to rise up and assume of the mantle of king." *"When we were shooting the original, we were real close. There was collectiveness amongst cast and crew. We spend more time together. In the second one, because the nature of the plot itself, the people involved were displaced and fractured. I saw Stellan one day before shooting and I never saw him again. This is what’s going on now and this is the way things are working. I was tremendously part of this and I’m thrilled about it but I haven’t seen the film so I don’t know." *"I’m still in the dark in regards to that. I’m absolutely blown away to be a part of something that so influential and integral in a part of our generation in regards to movie watching and this Marvel Universe. It’s absolutely incredible and if there’s a place for Volstagg then great, but right now I don’t know. He was great to play. Vikings in space!" *"The Marvel Universe, the way it’s played out as you know, as had three ''Iron Mans, three Captain Americas, and then they’re building up to this amazing climax of The Avengers. With that said, I feel that everything is geared towards creating a library which fans can immerse themselves in. Now, does this mean that fans will see every single character involved? Who knows? Would I love to be involved in that? I hope so, however, even if I’m not, I just wish Marvel continued success in their incredible endeavor. I definitely feel that what they have done has become a staple to our generation. Until you sign the dotted line or know that it’s actually a reality, it’s up to the powers that be to decide if your character is right for the story. At this point, I don’t know.''" Category:Punisher: War Zone cast Category:Thor cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast